


[Podfic] The Not Your Teaching Tool Job

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Parker (Leverage), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Parker (Leverage), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Parker doesn't understand why it has to be more complicated than: "I want to be with you, I just don't want to sleep with you." It's everyone else who has the problem. (Parker as a biromantic asexual)





	[Podfic] The Not Your Teaching Tool Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Not Your Teaching Tool Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85681) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [I Don't Feel Like Dancing by Scissor Sisters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4H5I6y1Qvz0)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TheNotYourTeachingToolJob/The%20Not%20Your%20Teaching%20Tool%20Job.mp3)  
| 29 MB | 0:33:04  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/TheNotYourTeachingToolJob/The%20Not%20Your%20Teaching%20Tool%20Job.m4b) | 47 MB | 0:33:04


End file.
